User talk:Obsidion Darkhart
Hey there, this is Obsidion's talk page. Feel free to leave me messages, but please remember to sign your post - otherwise I will not respond. -Cleared 17:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I am a new guy to I need help I completed chapter one of the black pearl but I don't know how to show it I see you have those achievements or whatever I don't know how to. Help. Oh and congrats on your user! Eric Redmonger 21:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) im the new guy well nice to join the staff i know alot of things about the game im a lvl 42 from spartans savvy jrs and ive seen your pirate on many ocassions and i hope to see you again. EDIT:How ARR you? Diego Espinoza 18:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) diego Hey, Obsidion! Saw you on test! Congrats on the Legend Fish! Hey! Its Will Goldvane from Test Server. When you think the new island will be dockable? Wanna meet on live? My name there is Richard Goldvane. ( My test and live pirates names are Goldvane, thats a reason why my username is CaptainGoldvane2 ) Havent cought any legend fish yet... know any good tricks? Captaingoldvane2 23:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Suggestion. I tried to upload images of the Dagger, the Sea Dog Pistol and other items that were in the wrong weapon rarity. But it did not work and it did not let me upload them. I tried to upload a new verison of the Dagger file, and it said The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. ''-Peter Stormshot'' Re:Treaty and stuff Hmm... I wish to settle it peacefully with them now mate. Thanks for the support/advice you gave mate. Okay now if we were to settle it, let us consider my first copy as our first "settlement" with them. We will bring it out to them, and make it amended where they find it wrong. Every one of the mentioned objectives in the Treaty are written with full intention to prevent a overlapping of the wikis. I have to admit though, that #2 's initial appearance can be immediately amended based on what Kat and I have decided. The blogs will not be forced to this wiki, but the users there will be told, to go to the PotCo Wiki and Forums site. It will be mentioned in the rules as a request to the users, over there. It can also be mentioned in their Welcome message. Now, if we WANTED to have ths upper hand of forums (tell me if you agree about this), then we should try not to tell them about the Forums appearance on the Main Page.. It should be that this site is the Wiki and Forums for the game, while that is for players. I don't want them to start an open forums application by inducing it on their Main Page. But the rhetoric that they've displayed is dismaying to me. Matthew Fireskull claiming that he left this site because of me (No, he had a fight with some other users on something. Any interaction between him and me would be a helping hand at most), and Stpehen saying that all the users hate me here also, and that you, Nicky, Kat and him are going to complain to EC for my demotion (I'm happy that he removed that comment now). I hope they accept our FINAL settlement with them, which I think will take a LONG time to come. However, if they want to be independent and "free" from us, they're digging their own grave. Seriously, if one checks on Google for PotCo or PotCo wiki, they will only come first here, or to the DOW PotCo wiki. The only reason they exist is because of us. If any viwer here clicks a link to that site it would be because of us, and that is their ONLY source of income of users. The reason we have 200+ editors is because of a tactic that I adopted a while ago (and these users provide their population). That was just an observation - independence leads to extinction I added lots of links from Wikipedia to here many months ago (PotCo article) and promoted our site secretly on PiratesOnlineForums. How did you find this wiki? Through Wikipedia? Anyway, here won't be a purpose for them if they disassociate themselves from us... I will try negotiating with them peacefully, but I need your support too. (You're an admin here, so technically you're supposed to be on my side). And besides, I'm 60% inactive to do as much as I did b4 June, and so I will be till April of next year. This might change soon though... to 90% perhaps... Idk, maybe I need a break from this wiki Are you trying to find out the Forums on the Main Page idea? Are you contacting a CP admin or figuring it out yourself? Barkjon is a CP admin, but I doubt he knows anything about those templates. I have a feeling that it was done with a certain thing called "Blog Listing". Any idea if Nicky is going to become admin yet? - '''Lord Midhav 11:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually Obsidion, when I cooled things down there, most editors who saw it agreed that they only had a problem with Rule #2, to which Kat and I said that we are still working on it... And most probably everything will be agreed with once that is done... So as of now I think we should progress this way and see the outcome of it... Let me now speak on News Blogs/Discussions. I prefer it to be called as Discussions on the Main Page. On the CP wiki the News blog is only for ADMINS to post the News notes and Test Release notes. We should follow the same pattern. See, this is how I see the Main Page. There is one column called "News Discussions" which are posts by admins. Under that there is something called "Forums Discussions" where all posts by members of discussions about other stuff in the game will appear. This will attract all viewers to comment in both players and news blogs. The name of the site should then be changed to PotCo wiki and Forums... If needed we can create a sitemap on various dicussions, just as in POF. All users' ideas go to the Ideas and Suggestions thread page, which falls under General PotCo game talk. Take a look at how PiratesOnlineForums.com has organized everything. When you enter the site click on Forums on top. Blogs (button near Forums) over there are something completely different which I would advice you not to look at, to prevent confusion. Anyway, the plans of the Main Page that you and Nicky have look quite good. Just as Article, Gallery, etc. have to be update often, even NEWS blogs should be added often by admins... Later old News blogs should be in Category:Archived News ... What thou thinketh? - Lord Midhav 10:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. I never saw rule 3. I disagree with that, and like I said Kat and I have decided to amend #2. Ah and keep it like you said. Users can submit news articles as blogs but it should be accepted by admins... We should make sure that there are no two blogs at the same time on one news subject. Discussions would not just generally be about News subjects. They may vary from doubts to suggestions for the game/site, and should be categorized the same way. Why don't you agree with changing the site's name. The element "Forums" is to ensure that there is a long lasting community for the site. I would not like people to go to that authoritarian blindly rule following POF. The admins there prevent their users from coming here (censoring, etc.). I have tried to put them down from this site as much as I can (it's appearance in our Current Event article should be removed though. The link in the article to the site should be removed. We should mention about the blogs for Forums). One more thing. You have named the Elizabeth Swann dolls as the Nomad group. In the weapons list, there is a Common Sao Feng doll called Nomad Doll. Call the group Traveler or something... - Lord Midhav 14:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Obsidion you can work with the Current "Automatic" categorization. #2 is in it's final stage in our discussions, though I have said that #THREE is retracted. #2 will be that there will just be a notice for those users to come to this site and leave blogs... not forced. I will contact you tomorrow on its status. I need to study and sleep. Well you ave a point on the naming of the site. But as I said, Blogs should be called as Discussions on the MAIN page of this site. Savvy? Au Revoir monsieur और एक अच्छा दिन है! (French on my own, Google Translate for Hindi lol - I don't have a hindi keyboard and I'm not so fluent in speaking that language though I understand it) list of articles Do you mean a page of short summaries? I don't know of one. You might ask on the Forums if anybody has made a page like that before. -- Wendy (talk) 04:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Widget Frames Of course you can use it. If you want to use them just as they appear, you can simply copy/paste the specific CSS coding here. .sidebar .widget .widget_title { background: transparent url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/b/b2/WidgetTop.png) no-repeat left top; margin: 0; text-align: center; height: 20px; line-height:21px; padding: 10px 10px 6px; font-weight: bold; font-size: 9pt; color: #FFF; } .sidebar .widget { background: #111 url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/8/88/WidgetSide.png) repeat-y left top; padding: 0 !important; border-style: none; } .sidebar .widget .widget_contents { background: transparent url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/b/b4/WidgetBottom.png) no-repeat left bottom !important; padding: 0px 10px 20px 10px; } Just change the background color (#111) and text color (#FFF) to match the colors here. If you need any help, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 23:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wording Okay Obsidion... I'll try to be more careful with my wording next time. Hmm... Lore content. Ah yes! See before you came, this wiki was run by EC and had 800 articles (he jumped up 200 to 800 on his own), and the site was barely edited by EC. I remember even sending a PM to him on POF about an article for Invasions when it was on Test, to which he replied that he'd try making it around it's Live release. That was just the status of the wiki, until Barkjon, Pip and I came and edited (Around Jan of this year). Now what I did with Lore. Initially this site had only links to PotCo's official Lore articles... I took them together and added some paragraphs to make the "Island Destructions" page. When the Casa de Muertos came, there was a very small article saying that it is involved in an upcoming quest, and nothing else linked with that. TTherefor e I had to make a huge essay of an article on Ezekiel Rott, and at the same time update the Casa page. I had to make a whole page on Captain Walter. I had to make a Marceline Guild page. I had to gather information for a list of members of that Guild and ALL their ships. I had to make some individual articles of each of them. Then I made a Harkaway article followed by a "Sea Offensive" article. I had to make separate articles for Green Seas, St. Patrick's Day, as well as updating Shamus O'Malley's page (which was created only this March by EC). I also added a list of locations of Invasion barricades (which I got from the PotCo site, no big). And I DIDN'T know about the "Undo" feature. So when some fool vandalized the Kraken page I had to make everything from the start LOL! That's all I can think of what I did right now.. I'm a bit busy. There's one more thing I wanted to tell/ask you. I don't remember though - Lord Midhav 13:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) achievements i like the idea. and the avatar wikia is awesome sweet. i do wish i had that level of time and knowledge to build ours to that level. I need to learn more. Throwing Knives I was just curious, but becuase Throwing Knives and Daggers are essentally different weapons, don't you think the Throwing Knives should have their own page, like Broadswords and Sabres do? EDIT: Haha, I just saw your new page, seems like it's under construction right now, look foward to seeing it done, if you need any help feel free to ask! Thanks! RobinYerloot 23:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Widget Frame I was able to change the background to white, but now the vertical line can't be seen. I made several edits, but couldn't get the line to show up. The top and bottom decorations are working though. It isn't perfect, but at least you can read the widgets now. JoePlay (talk) 00:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say hi to get a reward. - King Gamerperson Me too! - Lord Midhav 13:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I now know Throwing Knives and Daggers are not the same.-Peter Stormshot Also, sorry aboat uploading the pics. Hey Hey Ob! Nice idea with the Badges. With the point system, it kinda feels like HaloPedia. On Halopedia (the Halo wiki), you get up ranks, like army ranks. But cool idea!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Renaming... Shouldn't the Weapon Groups article be renamed as... Item Groups... Just as your category has been name? Oh and I've found one thing. In the "COMPLETE list...." the Bayonets in the "Seven Seas" group end exactly at Corsair's Bayonet, not even leaving a sign of a Seven Seas Bayonet. So the question "Seven Seas Bayonet? Do you have this weapon's image?....." should be removed. Did you know that the Bloodfire group comes along with Crimsonfire and Emberfire weapons? Also that there is a Shadow Broadsword (and a stronger Forbidden Broadsword) and a Staff of Storms (2 weapons up in the Staff of Mists' group)?- Lord Midhav 13:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh fine lol I won't bother you... You and Nicky are doing a pretty good job with the Groups, so I am assured at where it's heading. Which Item Groups list is outdated now? You're referring to the one from the Phase Files right? Though PotCo has claimed that daggers and voodoo dolls have been released into the game, there are still a lot missing, so you're right in not being sure about which are in the game... But I can tell you for sure that none of the Jolly Roger or Davy Jones dolls have come. Nor have the MAIN famed dolls of each character's group (Jack, Liz, Will, Tia, etc.). Oh and did you know that Mariner's Cutlass and Sabre belong to the Admiral's group? Let me give ye some other spoiler mate... There's gonna be Rapiers, Epees, Boarding Axes, Spyglasses, Scimitars.... and even.... another new class of weapons called.... Davy Jones' swords. Yep. They look a lot like Daggers and Davy Jones-ish. None of these weapons are listed in the "COMPLETE list..." as they are still in development. Their icons, sounds and models are found all across the phase files. There's going to be some weapons with attacks of Thunder and Lighning. From the "COMPLETE list..." one can see that they are going to release many Legendary weapons into the game (Ignis Maximus, Lost Blade of Calypso, Avaricia's Broadsword, Jack Sparrow's Revenge, Sword of Quetzacoatl, etc.). I have a feeling that a Legendary Scimitar is coming. Which is why I need a picture of you equipping the Lost Sword of El Patron with all stats on... for a certain confirmation. - Lord Midhav 13:53, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ello I honestly never knew that. Yea, I think Halopedia has totally customized it. The ranks are homemade, I believe.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) HELP Hello , This is Amarok413 I have no idea what has happened with this new set up that apparently occured last night. I have no idea how to log in. the only log in i could see demanded a facebook log in. I do not feel comfortable giving my facebook to you all here. Please tell me what is going on. Amarok413 A Bit of Confusion I just finished the Bane Doll page. I saw your comment, I'm a little confused, I mean I can put it wherever if it wasn't supposed to be an article, sorry for the confusion! RobinYerloot 18:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Confusion Okay, Im not sure what a Catagory is, but eidt as you see fit :) I'll do the other two today. Re:Elements/list I wanted to create the elements pages as they have been created on other wikis. There will be articles on water, fire, etc. over there. I didn't have any bright ideas for Fire, which resulted in it appearing very bland. For water I wanted to create sub-headings about Ice and Fog, and their involvement in the game. I also wanted redirects for them. Take for example Death on the Ratchet and Clank wiki. There it explains how the character dies. I was thinking that we'd briefly state about Knockout, Groggy and going to Jail (and maybe also mention about other versions of death, i.e, Undead, Davy Jones' Locker and Ghosts. So what do you think about that? I said that there was NO Seven Seas Bayonet in that list, and that it ended with Corsair's Bayonet just as we have in the wiki (which is why I asked you to remove the tag "Seven Seas Bayonet? Do you have this weapon? Please post it", etc., etc. The Complete list of weapons has been retreived from the Phase Files, and with the recent updates the list hasn't been updated by the PotCo crew (the version remains as 1.83 according to its finder). And most of these weapons are weapons that will possibly come over the next few months. It took one update to release the first wave of Famed weapons (after the release of the Loot system). I think these will come over an equally long time. The Shadow Cutlass, Emberfire and the Legendary swords haven't been found by anyone, and the staves mentioned haven't been released. Davy Jones and Jolly Roger dolls have not yet been released... and the same can be said about the main characters' main dolls. This implies that they will probably be released with a major update, or over a few months (they built up a big story for the El Patron sword, imagine how wlong it would take for Calypso and Quetzacoatl). So I beieve that these names might be the somewhat final versions of the weapons, keeping in mind that the Shadow Cutlass was a weapon that appeared to people 3 months ago and yet its name hasn't changed. The models for the new classes of weapons have been finished but I doubt that the names have been finalized. I can't imagine them having a Bloodfire Epee or a Voodoo Hunter Rapier. Mariner's Cutlass and Mariner's Sabre are above the Admiral groups in both Cutlass and Sabre respectively. On your assertion of dirk, hollow, etc... In the phase files, as far as I can remember, the Knives are listed as dirk, hollow and such. That's how I've seen them for the past 2 months, but I thought knives were the same as Dagger. So Throwing Knives didn't surprise me much when they came. I don't think that the daggers are listed as dirk and hollow. If both knives and daggers are listed like that, then probably it's named so based on its design? I want a full picture of you having the Lost Sword of El Patron in your hands, as in, I don't want you to press F12 to remove your pirates' stats. I'm doing this to confirm whether there is a Legendary scimitar(s) coming. When I was in the Phase Files looking at the icons of cutlasses, I found that model 5 or 6 appeared again as the final picture, and that instead of a red background (for most weapon icons) there was a White background. Same case with a certain scimitar. I'm referring to the icon at the bottom where the four weapons are equipped. You know, when you equip a weapon a small icon of it is on the bottom right near the sea chest, and this appears enlarged than the other 3 weaposn that haven't been equipped. - Lord Midhav 12:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh huh. You have your points and I have no time. Sorry but... where have I posted it in articles as facts? Also, what are Dirks and Hollows? I thought that they were types of daggers? I clearly remember it to be written as dagger_dirk_x or knife_dirk_x. Unless you have something to say about that... And also, you said "where you saw the Seven Sea Bayonet" which led me to believe that you were thinking that I saw it in the List. So what do you think of the Water idea? There's one more unrelated topic that I wanted to talk with you about.. but dang... I forgot lol. - Lord Midhav 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Boss Gallery Hey Obsidion! I was thinking, and I thought it would be cool to make a gallery of Boss Images, of couse I could put up those ads as Nicky has put on her Weapon Group page for bosses with no image, I wasn't sure if I should put this on the Boss catagory page or make a new article called, List of Bosses, or add the bosses to each catagory page. It would be in this sort of fromat for creatures ( Heading 2 ) - Creature Bosses ( Heading 3 ) - Bats, Crabs, Wasps, Stumps, or Fly Traps ( Heading 4 ) - Vampire Bat, Cave Bat ect and the boss images would go under there. for the rest it would be in this format, take Navy for example. ( Heading 2 ) - Navy Bosses ( Heading 3 ) - Cadet, Guard, Marine, Sergeant, Veteran, Dragoon or Officer. Boss images here, so just lemme know your thoughts! RobinYerloot 19:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) A sort of "Wanted" Ad template for Boss Images would be great, I gave Midhav a bunch of Boss Images I've collected over time prehaps some of them could help, I'll do my best to get ahold of some better pictures for some maybe, and I'll get right on it, I'm working on hunting down the infamous Le Lapon Rouge for a picture of him, and prehaps a few others. RobinYerloot 19:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry, but how would you use that in Gallery Coding? I'm using the same coding on the Famed, Rare, Common and Crude Item pages. I tried looking at the Weapon Groups for guidence but they are in different coding. RobinYerloot 23:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ship of the line i heard the ship of the line was temporarily available on test server, do u think it will soon be available to us on the live game? Icons Can I get the icon of the weapon like it is in the inventory in the little squares. They have the little icons in the phase files. Then can I put them in pages? Ship article changes Hey some users.. I think GamerPerson and Robert cannonflint... They made some changes to the Ship articles. I think it's a step in the right direction, and so I enlarged that step a little more by moving all enemy ships to their actual names as given in the game. But they've made some other stuff that needs looking into. War Galleon, Light Sloop, Standard Sloop, etc... These articles have come up. But what EC and Jimmycq intended when they first came to the site, was that all stats of each class (Light, Merchant, War) was included in the main ship articles. In the Galleon article one can find notes on Light, Merchant and War Galleons. Now these users have made these new articles. I'm in full support of this move. Maybe we should make the Galleon article as the standard Galleon article (in the game its not called Merchant Galleon) and provide a disambiguation page for links to all the other Galleons. Same with Sloops and Frigates. Then they've also created Category:Light class ships, but they haven't completed all the work they made... The articles they've created on War Galleon, etc. have very little content. Once I get this consensus from you, we should start working on these articles. GamerPerson without knowing of the chart you created, put some articles under Category:Ships (which I undid). We should even put all the enemy ships' articles under these categories. What do you say? Anyway have a look at all those articles mate. - Lord Midhav 06:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) There is already a Category:Sea Bosses, why did you make Category:Boss Ships? Anyway, I remember what I wanted to ask you a few days ago. Should we have an article on Infinite Ammo? Reply to my previous set of questions also, please. - Lord Midhav 13:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Templates That works great, thanks! RobinYerloot 18:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Those Images you're putting on the Broadsword pages look great! if you need any help whatsoever, I'd be glad to help! RobinYerloot 18:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Obsidian, I Was Just Wondering How Do you Get Those Boxes Like On Your Info Page Saying You Level 50 and Is a Tester Etc,, Thx Re:Sandbox sure thing I'll move it to sandbox HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the icons but i thought i could since Midhav said i could. They are the pictures it showes of the weapon in someone's inventory. King Gamer | Come and Talk! I just thought they would be good for the wiki. King Gamer | Come and Talk! Infinite Ammo. I've found that even Robin has asked for an Infinite Ammo article lol. Okay let me explain why we need it. Take your categorization of Bosses into Navy Bosses, Undead Bosses, etc. Now, the initial categories were Category:Navy Soldiers and Category:Boss. People would ask what the point is of having Category:Navy Boss. The answer is because we brought them under an umbrella, a flowchart, a family tree. Now I wish to do the same with Infinite Ammo. People would definitely know the meaning of Infinite Ammo, but wouldn't you also want ALL the various infinite ammo skills listed under that? It would just be easier for users like me to know all the different infinite ammo skills, and the weapons that have it. Btw, some of the Weapon Skill articles need to be updated with a list of weapons that have those skills. I have been, and will be, somewhat inactive, so I won't have the time to be that involved in the ongoings here. Regards - Lord Midhav 03:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ship of The Line have you gotten to sail on the Ship of the line? If so who with. I only know of one person who has a Ship of the line. Shiprat Re:News Blogs.. Okay I understand. But should I put my nomination blog in the Nominations category of the Administrator Message Board? - Lord Midhav 10:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :( Sorry. I thought i could improve the wiki by making clothing articles. i guess they'll just be deleted -_- :( Captaingoldvane2 20:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) conections sorry about the other connections. Is it ok if I add undead as a connection to jolly roger? icons hey obsidion how can i get those icons and discriptions everyone uses like: has reached lv 50 , has completed story chapter 1 , is a master sailor etc. ? templates i dont want to bother you obsidion but since my computer has a program error that caused my keybord to malfunction, i cant use certain symbols so i wanted to sak you if u wanted to add a template to my page that says that this user ( me ) is dutch ( with the dutch flag offcourse ) further my excuses if i bother you with this and thanks in advance. greetings Callico Jack thanks for the template add obsidion! i appreciate it. ps i have a good idea for a new template one that shows what side u always choose when privateering u know spanish or french. just think about it. and again thanks! Callico Jack Black Pearl Quest Hey Obs, I was thinking, and I thought it would be a good idea to add the actual quests to the wiki instead of just the characheters, now I could add these to the crew member's page, the Black Pearl Quest page, or creat new pages (ex. Black Pearl Recruit: Gordon Greer) As for the setup of the quest, I would put it on a table like all the others, and only put Stories for the times when you get 2 or more quests at once, because they have a sort of sub-quest like.... Story Chapter 1: The Black Pearl/Black Pearl Recruit: Gordon Greer/Bring Bingham Rum - example of sub-quest/Fine Rum from Panthers & Rum from Bulwarks understand? I can add all the stories if you want, though. Just let me know what you'd like me to do! RobinYerloot 13:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Extra page for Nomad doll There's an extra second page for nomad doll that I dont think we need : http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Nomad_doll You can get to the page by clicking the nomad doll picture in the official nomad doll page. im sorry im sorry i got so mad in the shout box... i was just kind of mad. 21:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the catergories. a friend of mine told me I didn't need to check with an ADMIN. Trickster22 20:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Dentface Wrong Title for a page, how to change? There's a new page called "Knives of the sun Idol" but the information is about a newly discovered "Knives of the golden Idol"! How do you change the Subject/headline of the page? Ruisen2000 23:54, September 3, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 Random Question.. I just got a new Avatar but I get a red X for it, i was wondeirng if you could see it? If not I'll have to fix something :P I used to recommend thie Wikia to players of the game but if you're going to rule with an iron fist there isn't much point. Too much text can be a pain and many people prefer images over all that reading. So if you're going undo everything I upload then why bother. The images I uploaded could have fit on an old 3½" floppy. Some people prefer images and they are a much preferred method over too much text. But I've only been doing this for 25+ years so what do I know. Enjoy your kingdom. You can remove my account. DakotaSurfer 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Horray! I'm super glad! And, I pretty much have no idea what I do in this authority, haha. But I'm sure I can do whatever I need to do! RobinYerloot 11:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Content Category My apologies on that. I was purging a ton of what I thought were useless categories. I wasn't checking who made them. Eliza T. Creststeel 19:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) u a real cool dude I got banned and i'm bored. Hey obs :( i got banned till tomorrow for accidently saying big with a n instead of b. i dunno what it means either. from Matthew p.s plz meet me on mayigos at tortuga. i need somebody to talk to rofl Matthew Hewitt 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Obs badges How do i get badges for me being level 50 and stuff? obs can u pick me up at kingshead on vachira on your boat? rofl. i wanna friend u on my noob pirate Matthew Hewitt 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)hEY OBS I'M BORED ADD ME ON PIRATES :(Matthew Hewitt 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Matthew Hewitt 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Sorry dude caps i need to add somebody ik on pirates or i'll die of boredom.Matthew Hewitt 20:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo obs it is matthew. I wanna friend you. go to abassa rofl 'Matthew Darkskull FTW!!!!!!! Add me on pirates obs Matthew Darkskull is on abassa [http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matthew_Darkskull Matthew''' Darkskull'] Add me on pirates obs Matthew Darkskull is on abassa [http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matthew_Darkskull Matthew' Darkskull'] Obs i be wanting to have a badge i earned before there were badges the badge where you make a new page. Remember i made the gorilla repeater page and you edited it? Matthew Darkskull-Jolly Good fishing mateMatthew Darkskull 21:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dang Obs Dang obs your stillon your boat? or somebody is. i can see it i am right beside it rofl i have something to ask Are you online and is there something i can do to make me more noticable on the wiki? Matthew Darkskull Hello Hey, I was was wondering if you would like to meet in POTCO sometime. Leave a message if your okay with it. legendary fish i was thinking anyone who has caught a legedary fish should put the location where he/she cought it on the fishing or legendary fishing page so people have a hint at where to look,and the page should be edited a bit with maybe a little walkthrough on how and where to catch each legend. greeting Callico Jack William Bilgerat Hey obsideon I just wanted to fight with u. Side by side. can u get on andoso and go to tormenta 16:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC)William Bilgerat Ok Ok Obsidion. ~''William Bilgerat Lvl 45 new template hey obsideon i was thinking, with the new story line coming up you should make a new template that says something like this: this pirate has completed Story Chapter Two and succesfully defeated El patron and claimed a Cursed Blade. something in that direction. think about it Callico Jack Test Server Hi Obsidion, im having trouble getting on a test server.Could you tell me how? leave a message on my chat page Jack Fireskull Jzfredskins a Sysop I think Jzfredskins should be an Sysop(Admin), or atleast a Rollback. He has work hard on the Current Events, well keeping it Current, lol. (As well as the one on the Main Page) He has also worked with the Userbox Templates, and helped with the weapons image galleries! Goodpiratesgonebad 22:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey obs the dig spots aren't working I need your help. on tortuga dig spots aren't working for me Matthew Darkskull 18:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) guild invites hi i have been wondering two very cool ppl i want to join there guild they are nicky and absiden darkhart srry if i mispelled could you guys just put up a page with your invite codes plz jake the pirate guild invites hi i have been wondering two very cool ppl i want to join there guild they are nicky and absiden darkhart srry if i mispelled could you guys just put up a page with your invite codes plz jake the pirate warning obsidion i just edited the black shark blade page because someone ( an unregitered contributor ) had been vandalising the page and edited foul language to the discription and a whole deal of bad comments on the raven cove quest and el patrons sword, soplease watch out for a unrigistered contributor that might try again, to vandalise pages. greetings Callico Jack a bit of help sorry to bother you with this but i edited my user page discription a bit and now ( i dont know what i did wrong ) i just added a template and now my page has an edge around it and my userboxes are moved to the extreme left and take up much more space than first. i would be very thankfull if you could fix my page. please see what you can do. greetings Callico Jack FAN ART please see my fan art page and post your fan art pics or comment there thx-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 08:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for thank youing me. I mean, I have played this for as long as it has been out, ( though I'm not a founder ). And just for the heads up, I also edited the Juggernaut page on telling you good servers you can find them on. So anyway, if I see anything needing to be fixed, I'll do it. -Chris Brawlbane (lvl 50) Norway Hello, so you are norwegan you know what? Im too! Utroligt og finne en annen norsk ikke sant? Changing Sides Glitch Truth or Fail? Changing Sides Sometimes during Tortuga Invasions, a strange glitch can be incountered. Here is how to do it: First, wait For Jolly Roger to come. When he appears, quickly go to The Gypsy named Fabiola and talk to her. When Jolly Comes to where you are, he will seem to stop. After a few seconds, he will walk up closer to you as if he was talking to you. If Jolly is still alive for another 30 seconds, Jolly Roger will continue to go to Faithful bride. But when he leaves, a huge group of skeletons will appear and attack you. When they knock you down to 0 life, your pirate will kneel down and get back up looking like a PVP Skeleton. You can now destroy barricades, be invincible, and hurt other pirates until you log out. Matthew DarkskullTalk Cursed Blades What is the best place to find a cursed blade? i fight in el patrons mine. At the bottom of the map is a place where 4-5 ghost appear at a time The Sitenotice The Sitenotice needs to be updated regularly and shows the current events on pirates online... So can you and the admins change it regularly? Thanks.-- Mcharshy [[User Talk:Mcharshy|'My Talk']] 11:47, October 5, 2010 (UTC)